


In Good Company

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re all perverts here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Company

Title: In Good Company  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: GoM/Kuroko  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

“Kuro-chin, are you still alive?” asks Murasakibara, wiping the sweat from his brow with the hem of his tee shirt.

“Barely,” Kuroko answers, voice muffled from where he’s lying face down on the floor.

The gym is empty apart from the two of them, so there’s plenty of space for Murasakibara to sprawl out, but instead he reclines until his head is resting comfortably in the small of Kuroko’s back.

“Murasakibara-kun, you’re heavy. Please move.”

Murasakibara does, but only enough to roll onto his side so that his cheek is settled on Kuroko’s ass. He nuzzles it lazily, feeling the muscles of it twitching in response, and reaches up to give it a squeeze.

“What are you doing?” Kuroko gasps.

He tries to wriggle away, but Murasakibara keeps him pinned. Then his stomach grumbles, reminding him that he’s hungry, but since there’s nothing around for him to eat, he bares his teeth and clamps them down on Kuroko’s ass. 

Kuroko jerks, startled, and cranes his neck to frown at Murasakibara from over his shoulder. “Honestly, what’s got into you?”

Shrugging, Murasakibara says, “I thought you might taste good.” Going on the assumption that bare skin ought to taste better than a mouthful of fabric, he pulls Kuroko’s shorts over the curve of his buttocks, raising his eyebrows at what he finds. “Ooh, I left a mark.”

Because it looks like it stings, he decides to kiss it better. And then, because he’s always been the kind of person to act on impulse, Murasakibara increases the pressure of his lips.

“That’s enough,” Kuroko says. “Let me go.”

“Nuh-uh,” says Murasakibara. “I don’t want you doing anything painful to me.”

Besides, he likes the noises Kuroko makes when he runs his tongue over the bite mark, but before he can do anything else, the door opens and Kise steps inside. He drops the towel he’s been carrying, jaw going slack as his eyes widen in disbelief.

“Wh-wh-wh-wh–” is all he can say.

“You’re stammering,” Murasakibara chides. “Talk properly.”

And Kise does try, to his credit, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a stream of garbled nonsense mingled with the words “Kurokocchi” and “butt.” It’s not much of a conversation, so Murasakibara returns his attention to Kuroko’s ass, which is far more interesting than attempting to interpret whatever Kise is babbling about, and he likes the wet, smacking sound his lips make as they suck at smooth, pale skin almost as much as he likes Kuroko’s noises. It’s strangely satisfying to see that he’s left behind another mark, and just as he’s busy contemplating over where to make a third, Kise recovers enough from his initial shock to kneel beside Murasakibara, expression a mixture of awe and ravenous, which Murasakibara can sort of understand because he’s starving too.

“Stop drooling, Kise-chin, it’s gross.”

Kise barely even hears him, fingers twitching nervously, like he’s just itching to reach out and touch Kuroko but doesn’t seem able to dare.

Murasakibara helps out, because he’s a nice guy who doesn’t mind sharing, and he pulls Kuroko’s shorts down further to expose more of him for Kise’s benefit. “Lift up, Kuro-chin.”

Kuroko shakes his head, shoulders trembling, so Murasakibara does the job for him, raising his ass and nudging his thighs apart. Like this, Murasakibara can see that he’s hard, and he’d kind of like to taste Kuroko’s cock too, but Kise is already running his fingers over Kuroko’s ass, spreading him open and flicking his entrance with his tongue. Kuroko tries to squirm out of reach, so Murasakibara holds him still, leaving him unable to do anything other than whimper.

It’s Aomine’s turn to interrupt this time, and his expression is almost identical to the one Kise wore earlier.

“The fuck?”

But he recovers much more quickly as his gaze moves from Murasakibara, to Kise, to Kuroko and then to the popsicle he’s holding. The grin on his face is pure evil, and Murasakibara approves of Aomine’s line of thought one hundred per cent once he figures out what’s going through his mind. Kise is reluctant at first to release his grip on Kuroko, but then he sees what Aomine is planning and his eyes go wide again as Aomine guides the popsicle to Kuroko’s ass. Kuroko sucks in a sharp breath as it rubs over his skin, and it starts to melt on contact. Aomine licks up the juices left behind, and Murasakibara wets his lips enviously.

“Mine-chin, I want a taste.”

“Hang on a second,” Aomine tells him, rubbing the popsicle against Kuroko again, teasing him with it before he starts to ease it inside him. Kuroko gives a choked groan, and Kise echoes it. The popsicle melts faster still in the heat of Kuroko’s body, trickling out of his ass and over his balls. 

“Oh god,” breathes Kise. “That’s so sexy.”

Unwilling to let the popsicle juice go to waste, Murasakibara laps it up, tongue doing a thorough job of licking Kuroko clean, and he uses the tip of it to do what Aomine did before with the popsicle, surprised at how easily it slides inside.

“You enjoying this, Tetsu?” says Aomine, grinning. “You must be, or else you wouldn’t be loosening up.”

“Let’s use our fingers,” Kise suggests.

Aomine looks thoughtful. “For that we’d need-”

The door opens yet again, and Midorima’s expression goes from irritated to petrified so fast it takes Aomine nearly a full minute to stop laughing.

“Did he turn into stone?” asks Murasakibara, pausing just long enough in his slurping to notice the statue formerly known as Midorima.

“Who cares? His lucky item ought to come in handy, though.” Aomine plucks the small jar from Midorima’s frozen fingertips. “Strawberry glitter lip balm. It’ll work.”

He grimaces a bit at the way the balm sparkles in the light as he smears it over his fingers, but the pink girliness of it is soon forgotten when Murasakibara moves aside and allows him to slip one of them into Kuroko’s ass.

“Me too, Aominecchi,” says Kise, eagerly.

“Give me a minute, will you? Wait for Tetsu to get used to this.”

Kise and Murasakibara both watch as Aomine stretches Kuroko, paying rapt attention to what he’s doing, but all three of them are caught off guard by the sound of Midorima’s voice.

“If only you were that attentive during class.”

Murasakibara spares him a glance. “Oh, he came back to life.”

Midorima adjusts his glasses, but his attempts at making himself look impressive fail miserably with the way he blushes. His face isn’t the only thing that’s red, as Kise quickly points out.

“Midorimacchi, your nose is bleeding.”

“I’m aware of that.” Midorima stems the flow with a handkerchief. “My nasal passages are simply being weaker than usual today. It’s not because I’m a pervert or anything.”

“Don’t worry,” Murasakibara says kindly. “We’re all perverts here. You’re in good company.”

“Except Midorimacchi is the lone tsundere,” says Kise.

“That’d be a good title for a film,” Aomine comments. “And anyway, Tetsu can be kind of tsundere too sometimes.”

“If you people are quite finished with your asinine little conversation,” Midorima cuts in, ignoring Aomine’s snickered muttering (“pfft, you said ‘asinine’”), “might I recommend stimulating Kuroko’s prostate instead of just aimlessly probing around?” Three identical blank faces blink back at him. Midorima sighs. “The prostate,” he explains, seizing the opportunity to go into lecture mode, as well as making himself sound important and learned (which isn’t difficult considering the present company), “is a gland that, when stimulated, can provide intense orgasm. Or so I read.”

Kise grins. “So Midorimacchi visits dirty websites too.”

“It was written in a medical journal,” Midorima says hastily. “I only know these things because I plan on training to be a doctor. It definitely wasn’t for personal interest.”

“You shouldn’t tell lies,” says Murasakibara.

But before the two of them can start an argument, Aomine says, “Shut up you guys, I’m trying to find Tetsu’s prostate.” Kuroko lets him know he’s located it by moaning loudly, and Aomine grins. “I guess I hit the spot.”

Kuroko moans again, rocking his hips back to impale himself deeper on Aomine’s fingers, and Kise get impatient.

“Quit hogging Kurokocchi all to yourself!”

But Aomine refuses to let him pull out so Kise inserts a finger of his own, stretching Kuroko wider.

“That looks like fun,” Murasakibara says, inching closer. “Let me try.”

Midorima pretends to look uninterested, but he’s not fooling any of them. “If everyone else is doing it, then I suppose I might as well join in.”

They take it in turns to finger fuck Kuroko, slicking him up with the balm to make it easier.

“Whoa, look at the amount of pre-come leaking out,” Kise marvels.

“I wonder what else we can put inside him,” says Murasakibara.

“I’ll steal Satsuki’s vibrator next time,” Aomine promises. “We’ll use that. And you!” he adds to Midorima. “Stop making notes!”

“It’s for future reference,” Midorima says.

Yet another argument is prevented from breaking out by the door opening, and they all go speechless when they see who it is.

“Good job, everyone,” says Akashi, like his arrival is completely on schedule instead of being unexpected. “You’ve done well preparing Tetsuya for me, but now you’re dismissed. I’ll take care of the rest.”

He’s met with four mutinous glares, but their intensity is nothing when the aura surrounding Akashi darkens ominously.

“Well, you’re free to defy me of course, but don’t hold me responsible for the consequences. I will, however, permit you to stay and observe, if that is that you wish.”

As usual, Akashi turns up late to claim the spoils for himself and enjoy the end result of their hard work, but since none of them will dare to complain about it, at least to his face, then all they can do is accept his offer.


End file.
